O Conselho de Tenten
by Suzana AKL
Summary: Hinata, depois de muito pensar, aceita o conselho da namorada de seu primo... [oneshot][NaruxHina]


**oneshotNarutoxHinata**

**O Conselho de Tenten**

- Oe, Hinata! - chamou Naruto, correndo na direção da garota.

Eles estavam em uma clareira, no meio da floresta.

- Você me chamou, o que aconteceu? - perguntou, com cara de preocupado.

Hinata estava mais vermelha que nunca, só de pensar no que iria fazer dali a alguns segundos. Na verdade, estava quase desistindo...

- "_Não! Eu não irei desistir!_" Err... Naruto-kun?

- Sim?

- V-vem cá...

- Tá bem... - o garoto, inocentemente, chegou mais perto e reparou no rubor da amiga. - Cê tá com febre?

Num ato (quase) impensado, a Hyuuga se joga em cima de Naruto... dando um beijo nele.

#Algumas horas antes...#

Hinata e Tenten estavam sentadas nos fundos da casa principal do Clã Hyuuga, esperando Neji acabar seu treino diário com Hiashi. A mais nova estava com o olhar distante, o que foi percebido pela outra.

- O que foi, Hinata?

- N-nada, Tenten-chan...

- Tava pensando no Naruto de novo, né? - pergunta Tenten, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- N-nani?!

- Ah, vai Hinata! Não é surpresa pra ninguém que você gosta daquele loiro estabanado... ¬¬

- Não fale assim dele!

- Viu? Até fica nervosa quando alguém fala mal dele.

- N-não estou nervosa... - abaixa os olhos para sua xícara de chá.

- Hinata, olha pra mim. - ela tornou a levantar os olhos. - Aprenda uma coisa: **O.Naruto.É.Um.T-A-P-A-D-O**. - falou, como se explicasse para uma criança que 1+1 é 2. - Se você ficar esperanto ele tomar uma atitude, espera sentada, que senão cansa.

- O-o que voc-cê quer dizer, T-tenten-chan...? - perguntou Hinata, já vendo, sem nem precisar do Byakugan, aonde aquela conversa iria parar.

- Em resumo: Você deveria tomar uma atitude.

- NANI?!

- Isso mesmo! Tome uma atitude, agarre-o! - disse, elevando a voz, mas virando para a amiga logo em seguida, com um sorrisinho malicioso. - Literalmente, tá?

- M-mas eu... - desvia o olhar - ...e-eu não teria coragem pra fazer uma coisa dessas.

- Você não tem coragem, e o Naruto não tem inteligência. Como inteligência não sai do nada, seria mais fácil **você** arrumar coragem e se declarar para ele!

Hinata ficou alguns minutos meditando as palavras da amiga. Realmente, Naruto não era dos mais inteligentes, tanto que somente ele não havia percebido que Hinata o amava. Mas, agarrá-lo já seria demais! Finalmente, tomou uma decisão.

- Obrigada pelo conselho, Tenten-chan! - sorri para Tenten, que sorri de volta.

- De nada, e boa sorte!

Hinata sai, passando por Neji e cumprimentando-o. O garoto chega sorrateiramente por trás da Mitsashi, que bebia seu chá, e sussurra em seu ouvido.

- Que história é essa de dar conselhos para a minha prima?

- Isso não diz respeito a você, Hyuuga Neji. - nem se abala.

- Diz respeito sim, meu dever é protege-la.

- Ih, abafa, ninguém vai ataca-la não...

- Hn.

- ...é ela que vai atacar alguém.

- HEIN?!

#De volta ao tempo presente#

Eles se separam, ofegantes.

- Hinata... - Naruto só conseguiu falar isso.

- N-Naruto-kun! Eu te amo! - grita Hinata, podendo competir com uma pimenta. No segundo seguinte, só sentiu seu corpo sendo erguido.

- Eu também te amo, Hinata! Na verdade, eu queria te encontrar justamente para falar isso!

- COMO?! O.O

- Uhum! E agora eu sei que você sente o mesmo! - sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

No segundo seguinte, Hinata só sentiu seu corpo amolecendo. Tinha desmaiado.

- H-hinata! - gritou Naruto, preocupado com a garota. Riu, lembrando-se das outras vezes que Hinata desmaiara. - Eu sou muito tapado de não ter percebido antes...

Ajeitou-a em seu colo, na hora em que Neji chegava correndo com Tenten.

- UZUMAKI NARUTO, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A MINHA PRIMA?! - berrou, sendo segurado, a muito custo, por Tenten.

- E-eu não fiz nada, Neji, eu juro! - o Uzumaki estava morrendo de medo, mas não podia sair dali por dois motivos: 1-Podia machucar Hinata no meio do caminho, e largá-la estava fora de cogitação; 2-Isso enfureceria mais ainda o primo enciumado.

- Neji-nii-san... ele não fez nada... - disse Hinata.

Todos se viraram para a garota, aninhada nos braços do loiro.

- E-ele não fez nada...

- E POR QUE ELE TÁ TE CARREGANDO?!

- NEJI, SEU IDIOTA, PARA DE TENTAR AVANÇAR NELES!!! - gritou Tenten, que estava quase sendo arrastada na tentativa de conter o namorado.

- ME SOLTA TENTEN, QUE EU VOU ACABAR COM A RAÇA DO NARUTO!

- É porque nós somos namorados! - exclamou o loiro.

Neji parou de se debater, e ficou quieto, olhando para o chão. Enquanto Naruto colocava Hinata no chão.

- N-Neji? - chamou Tenten, temendo pelo pior.

Quando o Hyuuga levantou o rosto, podia-se ver o fogo em seus olhos.

- Uzumaki Naruto... - sussurrou, mas dando para Naruto ouvir, e ter medo.

- S-sim...? - observa Neji chegar perto dele, o pegar pela gola da camisa e sair arrastando-o.

- Vamos ter uma conversa bem séria com Hiashi-sama...

- Sim senhor, só não me bata... ;-;

Tenten e Hinata só observam os dois sumindo por entre as árvores. Quando não dava mais para sentir o chakra ameaçador de Neji, a mais nova se vira para a mais velha.

- Muito obrigada, Tenten-chan!

- Hehe, de nada!

Depois daquele dia, a Mitsashi teve que se entender com Neji, até porque, ele juntou as peças e, como não era idiota, percebeu logo do que se tratava "aquela história de dar conselhos para sua prima". E Naruto e Hinata começaram realmente a namorar. E nem sonhavam que, dali a exatamente três anos, estariam celebrando seu amor e o bendito dia em que Tenten resolveu dar uma de conselheira.

_**Fim**_

Haha... mais uma fic minha que acaba em casamento... eu e a minha fixação por casamentos... e.e

Well, uma NaruxHina aí pra vcs! n.n To pensando em fazer uma SasuxHina... mas, isso ja é outra história!

Reveiws, hein povo! ò.ó


End file.
